harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kolejka Banku Gringotta
Kolejka Banku Gringotta (ang. Mine Cart) — magiczny środek transportu wykorzystywany w Banku Gringotta, zlokalizowanym przy ulicy Pokątnej, w Londynie. Kolejka umożliwiała klientom i pracownikom Banku dostanie się do podziemnych krypt. W serii Wizyta Harry'ego i Hagrida mały|225px|lewo|Gryfek, Harry i Hagrid przybywają do skrytki. W lato 1991 roku do Banku Gringotta przyszedł Rubeus Hagrid, wraz z Harrym Potterem, któremu pomagał w pierwszych zakupach na Ulicy Pokątnej przed pójściem do Hogwartu. Zostali obsłużeni przez goblina, Gryfka, który poprowadził ich do kolejki prowadzącej w podziemia banku, gdzie znajdowały się krypty. Najpierw udali się do krypty 687, po drodze mijając miejsce prawdopodobnie strzeżone przez smoka i podziemne jezioro. W trakcie podróży wózkiem Hagrid czuł mdłości, więc poprosił by do niego nie mówić, ponieważ było mu lepiej gdy zaciskał zęby. Na miejscu zabrali trochę pieniędzy na zakupy dla Harry'ego. Przed powrotem do wózka Hagrid poprosił Gryfka by jechał trochę wolniej, ale goblin wyjaśnił, że kolejka ma tylko jedną prędkość. Następnie udali się dalej wgłąb podziemi, przez pewien czas jadąc nad głęboką i ciemną przepaścią, aż dotarli do Krypta 713, w której znajdował się tylko Kamień Filozoficzny, owinięty w brązowy papier. Rubeus zabrał przedmiot, a następnie udali się w ostatnią już podróż wagonikiem, z powrotem do głównej sali, by opuścić bank''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozdział 5, ''Ulica Pokątna. Wizyta Harry'ego i Weasleyów Rok później z Harry ponownie przybył do banku by wybrać pieniądze, tym razem w towarzystwie Molly i Artura Weasleyów oraz piątki ich dzieci: Percy'ego, Freda, George'a, Rona i Ginny. Zostali obsłużeni przez jednego z goblinów, który poprowadził kolejkę. Najpierw udali się do krypty Weasleyów, skąd Molly zabrała całą zawartość. Dopiero potem udali się do skrytki Harry'ego i po wybraniu pieniędzy wrócili na powierzchnię''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 4, ''W księgarni Esy i Floresy. Włamanie w 1998 1 maja 1998 roku, Hermiona Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Gryfek dokonali włamania do Banku Gringotta, by wykraść z krypty Lestrange'ów Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. W tym celu Hermiona za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego przyjęła wygląd Bellatriks Lestrange, na Rona rzucono liczne zaklęcia by nie można go było rozpoznać, a Harry i Gryfek schowali się pod pelerynę-niewidkę. Hermiona jako Bellatriks miała udać, że chce się dodać do swojego skarbca, ale podstęp się nie powiódł, dlatego Harry rzucił na Bogroda zaklęcie Imperius. Zaczarowany goblin posłusznie poprowadził ich do kolejki, by ruszyć do krypty. mały|225px|Podróż wózkiem podczas włamania. Jechali przez pewien czas wózkiem przez zawiłe korytarze. Gdy znajdowali się bardzo głęboko, niedaleko krypty Lestrange'ów, trafili na Wodospad Złodzieja, który zmył z nich działanie Eliksiru Wielosokowego i wszystkich zaklęć. Ich oszustwo zostało wykryte, więc ich wózek podskoczył wypadając z torów. Pasażerowie prawie robzili się przez to o ścianę, ale Hermiona zdarzyła na czas rzucić zaklęcie poduszkujące, które zahamowało upadek. Dalej udali się pieszo, nie byli jednak daleko, ponieważ już za rogiem trafili do sali z spiżobrzuchem ukraińskim strzegącym krypt. Niedługo później na miejsce przybyły także gobliny z banku i czarodzieje powstrzymać włamywaczy, możliwe że przyjechali kolejką. Chwilę po ich nadejściu Hermiona, Harry i Ron uwolnili spiżobrzucha oraz wsiedli na jego grzbiet by uciec pomocą stworzenia. Smok przebił się na powierzchnię przez ściany, prawdopodobnie przechodząc przy tym częściowo przez tunele kolejki''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 26, ''Bank Gringotta. Opis Kolejka łączyła budynek Banku Gringotta, z licznymi kryptami znajdującymi się w rozległych i głębokich podziemiach. Jej początek znajdował się w korytarzu obok głównej sali banku. Wąskie szyny kolejki biegły przez skomplikowany labirynt tuneli pod Londynem, pełen zakrętów i rozwidleń. Po drodze do niektórych krypt kolejka mijała między innymi podziemne jezioro, a także głęboką i ciemną przepaść. Po wąskich szynach jeździły niewielkie, zaczarowane wózki. Pojazdy poruszały się bez niczyjej pomocy, nie były także przez nikogo sterowane. Wózki rzekomo miały jedną szybkość, jednak im głębiej jechały tym nabierały na prędkości. Gobliny z banku potrafiły przyzwać wózek gwizdnięciem. W 1998 roku, tuż przed jednymi z najgłębszych krypt na tory spływał Wodospad Złodzieja, który wykrywał i zmywał wszelkie magiczne sposoby na oszukanie zabezpieczeń. Jeśli takie metody zostały wykryte, wózek po przejechaniu przez wodę wypadał z torów i roztrzaskiwał się o ścianę wraz z pasażerami, a pracownicy banku dowiadywali się o oszustwie. Ciekawostki * Harry Potter jadąc pierwszy raz kolejką próbował zapamiętać trasę z głównej sali banku, do krypty 687. Jednak z powodu dużej liczby zakrętów i rozwidleń zrezygnował z tego zamiaru, ponieważ uznał, że jest to niemożliwe. * Harry w trakcie podróży wózkiem z Hagridem zapytał swojego towarzysza o różnicę między stalaktytami a stalagmitami, ponieważ zauważył te formacje skalne po drodze. Półolbrzym w odpowiedzi powiedział, że stalagmity mają „m” w środku, a następnie poprosił by do niego nie mówić, z powodu mdłości związanych z jazdą kolejką. Za kulisami mały|225px|Kolejka w filmie. * W filmach kolejka została przestawiona inaczej niż to opisuje książka. Wózki były duże, niezabudowane i posiadały kilka miejsc siedzących: dwa ze sterami dla goblinów, znajdujące się na środku w taki sposób, że osoby na nich siedzące były do siebie zwrócone plecami oraz dwa''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film)'' lub cztery miejsca dla pozostałych pasażerów, zawieszone po bokach wózka. Szyny kolejki biegły wewnątrz gigantycznych jaskiń, nad głębokimi przepaściami. W niektórych momentach szyny przechylały się na boki, a czasami nawet wykonywały całkowity obrót. Wózki jednak posiadały w każdym rogu po parze kół, które trzymały szynę z obu stron co uniemożliwiało wypadnięcie, a miejsca siedzące potrafiły obracać się niezależnie od pojazdu, dzięki czemu utrzymywały jeden poziom. Podczas gdy w książce wózki poruszały się bez sterowania, w filmie gobliny posiadały kilka dźwigni, służących między innymi do hamowania''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film). * mały|225px|Po przejechaniu Wodospadu Złodzieja.W filmie ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga wózek po przejechaniu Wodospadu Złodzieja nie wypadł z torów, ale zatrzymał się. Zaraz po tym z pojazdu wysunęła się lampka, która zaczęła migać czerwonym światłem i wydawać dźwięk alarmu. Wtedy też siedzenia wózka się schowały zrzucając pasażerów w przepaść, a następnie sam wózek udał się w drogę powrotną. Później gdy Hermiona, Harry i Ron uciekali na grzbiecie smoka, stworzenie zniszczyło fragment kolejki, przez co jeden z wózków wypadł z szyn i spadł w przepaść wraz jadącymi nim strażnikami i goblinami. * W wersji gry Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny na konsolę PS1, pojawił się poziom, podczas którego Harry wraz z jednym z goblinów jadą wózkiem kolejki by zebrać po drodze monety i klejnoty. Gracz musi obracać w odpowiedni sposób wózkiem by zdobyć jak najwięcej kosztowności. Wyzwanie można powtórzyć, by zdobyć lepszy wynik. * W grze Harry Potter for Kinect, jednym z poziomów na roku siódmym jest jazda wózkiem kolejki podczas włamania do Banku. Gracz musi w odpowiedni sposób pochylać się na zakrętach, a także podskakiwać i schylać się by uniknąć zderzenia z przeszkodami. * mały|225px|Zestaw „4714 Gringotts Bank”.Pojawił się zestaw z serii LEGO Harry Potter, o nazwie „4714 Gringotts Bank”, który zawierał fragment kolejki. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Pottermore Kategoria:Magiczne środki transportu Kategoria:Bank Gringotta en:Mine Cart pt-br:Carro de Mineração ru:Гринготтская тележка